Family Life
by Toria
Summary: Obi-Wan's family confuses Qui-Gon.
1. Singing

Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters belong to George Lucas and/or Jude Watson. I do, however, own Ollie, Sam, Sophie, Kellie, Arabella, Harley, Oblesh, Orion, Oriel, David, Gavin, Ryan, Jade, Joli, Jessie, Emily, Rubie and Natasha. If anyone wants to use them (I don't know why!) just contact me first and let me read the story afterwards.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Fine!" Qui-Gon Jinn's voice was sharp and Obi-Wan Kenobi had to try hard not to wince. He must have failed because his best friend, Bruck Chun, put a light hand on his arm. He gave him a small smile to let him know he was all right. "We'll have this talent contest if that is what you want," Qui- Gon continued "That will decide who is right and who is wrong. Adults, against children. You can decide what we are judged on."  
  
"Singing," Siri Kenobi replied almost at once. The oldest lads glared across the room at her, giving the impression they were mad at her. They were only pretending though. This would give them the advantage. Big time!  
  
"Deal," Qui-Gon said shaking hands with Siri. "But the lads have to take the lead."  
  
"There has to be a catch," most of the lads groaned, still giving the impression that they did not like this idea.  
  
All the kids left the room, certain that they would win the talent contest. They had no doubt. Their only problem would be deciding which song to sing. That was quite big, as it had to demonstrate their strengths, not weaknesses. Obi-Wan thought he had a good idea of which song would be best.  
  
"Qui-Gon, are you sure about this?" Adi Gallia asked. "How's your singing? It had better be good. I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
Obi-Wan led the others to the auditorium. It was the best place to practice. "Does anyone have any suggestions for songs and which lad should take the lead?" he asked the others.  
  
"I think you should take the lead," his youngest sister Joli spoke up.  
  
"Me?" he yelped, quite surprised but half-pretending. He was a good singer and he knew it.  
  
"I second the motion that Obi-Wan should take the lead," Bruck's brother Jamie spoke up. "And you should decide which song we should sing, you know them the best."  
  
Obi-Wan looked around for support. He did not want to do a lead solo.  
  
He got no support, not even from Bruck. It looked like he was stuck with the lead solo. "Jamie, why don't you take the lead, you're really good at singing," Obi-Wan tried to get out of the lead, but Jamie wasn't having it.  
  
"You're better and you know it, Obi-Wan. We have to win this contest!"  
  
"Fine, I'll make a deal with you," Obi-Wan compromised "We'll take the lead together, or I'll go to Qui-Gon, apologise and take the punishment."  
  
"Fine, but what song will we sing?"  
  
"Wait here while I go and get my guitar," Obi-Wan began to stride out of the room.  
  
Siri ran after him. "Do I know how to play this one?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if it would be wise or not to let Siri play. She knew the song.  
  
"Yes, you know the song I have in mind," he told her. "You can play the chords and I'll play the tune, it'll be easier that way.  
  
"OK," Siri agreed brightly.  
  
The two quickly got their guitars and hurried back to the others. Obi-Wan began to play. Siri didn't know what song they were going to do yet, so she sat listening with the others while Obi-Wan played his idea.  
  
When he had finished playing 'There You'll Be' Obi-Wan asked, "Can everyone remember it?"  
  
"I can now you've played it," Kellie informed him. All the others agreed.  
  
Obi-Wan was glad that all his friends could remember the song. He thought they would of. They had been singing it together for as long as he could remember. His friends also happened to be his family though. He was identical triplet with Owen and Ollie. The two lads were also in the group. Siri was a triplet with Sam and Sophie and they were his younger sisters. His younger brothers, Oriel, Oblesh and Orion, were also triplets. As were his youngest sisters, Jade, Jessie and Joli. Bruck was his cousin and an identical triplet with Jamie and Ewan. Kellie was their younger sister and a triplet with Arabella and Harley. Gavin, David and Ryan were the next set of triplets in that line. And the youngest of them all were Natasha, Emily and Rubie. One person out of each set of triplets was trained as a Jedi student. Obi-Wan was the lucky one out of his group. He was now the Padawan- learner of Qui-Gon Jinn and in training to become a Jedi Knight. Siri was the apprentice of Adi Gallia, Kellie, Oblesh, Gavin, Jade and Rubie were all still training at the Jedi Temple. Bruck had had to drop out the order a few months before because of Mace Windu (also known as Master Windu and Uncle Mace). Mace had had forgotten that the Jedi Students were his godchildren. He had forgotten that because they were triplets, according to law on their home planets, they had to take some tests. Instead of telling him he'd forgotten they'd forged and plan with their Uncle Xanatos and got into a bit of trouble - which in their opinion wasn't their fault, it was Mace's.  
  
"Ok, then I've got an idea of who should take which part," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Tell us then Captain!" Bruck teased him.  
  
"Captain?" Obi-Wan echoed.  
  
"Or would you prefer Master?" Bruck asked dryly.  
  
"How about Obi-Wan?" "Fine, just tell us your idea."  
  
"Ok, since I've got to take the lead, I want the rest of you to get into groups and we'll do the chorus bit in sections. Me and Jamie will take the bulk of the singing."  
  
Jamie shook his head. "I can't hit the highest note, you'll have to take the lead by yourself Obi-Wan."  
  
"No way! We'll take it in turns but I'll take the bulk of the singing. I'm going to draw out a plan. Siri, run along to Qui-Gon and ask what time we are having the contest."  
  
Siri obeyed and ran out of the room.  
  
Obi-Wan began to draw up a plan.  
  
By the time Obi-Wan had finished the plan Siri had returned. "Qui-Gon says that we will meet in the auditorium in three hours time. Since we're already here all we have to do is wait for them to show up and practice." She reported. 


	2. Found Out

Chapter 2  
  
"Ok, Qui-Gon, this was your idea so how are we going to win?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"I don't know how I know this but I know you're good at singing so you're instructing us!" Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"How do you know that?" Mace yelped.  
  
"As I said before, I can't remember!"  
  
"Err, I don't mean to interrupt your argument or anything," Xanatos started "but this competition is a very bad idea!"  
  
"What do you mean, Xanatos?" Dan Kenobi had lost the smirk he had had on his face while Qui-Gon and Mace were arguing and looked concerned. "If it's about the kids then you need not worry they wouldn't do that without..." he trailed off.  
  
"They've led us into a trap and they're gonna win this contest," Xanatos informed them.  
  
"Really?" Adi asked.  
  
"Really," Vox Chun confirmed.  
  
"How have they laid a trap?" Mace asked.  
  
"Think back a couple of years to when I was Qui-Gon's apprentice," Xanatos began. "To the time when you accompanied us on a mission to Telos. Who did we see there and what did we do?" Xanatos made eye contact with both Mace Windu and Qui-Gon.  
  
"Joseph!" Qui-Gon exclaimed. "Those kids are the ones who performed Joseph with us!"  
  
"This may surprise you, and I've only just figured it out by the way, but your young apprentice Qui-Gon is the sweet innocent little lad who played Joseph when he was eight years old!" Xanatos told him.  
  
"Of course," Dan muttered, he had never figured out which lad it was.  
  
"And Adi," Xanatos turned to her, "even though you have no idea what we are talking about you might be interested to know that Siri provided the voice for the Narrator along with initiate Kellie. As Joseph is a musical they both done pretty well as they were only seven!"  
  
"Hang on a minute," Vox broke in, "I've found an even bigger problem. We have eight sets of identical triplets running around the place. I put stress on the word identical!"  
  
"Oh boy. . .even though I'm father to four sets of those triplets I can't tell them apart. There's only character differences and they can do a very good job of acting as each other so basically they're gonna be running circles round us!" Dan groaned.  
  
"We can get round this," Xanatos told them confidently as he had an idea. "It won't be that hard, after all, Obi-Wan, Bruck, Siri and Kellie all carry lightsabers. Obi-Wan also has his Padawan braid and no comments on what I looked like with it please," he shot a look at Qui-Gon, Dan, Vox and Mace. "Oblesh, Gavin, Jade and Rubie will be wearing Jedi tunics as are Obi- Wan, Siri and Kellie. They're similar to the robes which the others wear but when they're stood next to each other you can see differences in colour. The Jedi tunics are slightly lighter. If we're going for character differences then Ollie, Ewan, Sophie, Arabella, Oriel, Ryan, Jessie and Natasha are the quieter ones. And they will stick in pairs or triplets. If they're in pairs, which I think they will be, it will probably be slightly easier. The normal pairs are Obi-Wan and Bruck though sometimes you wouldn't think they're best friends." He raised his eyebrows at Qui-Gon and Mace before continuing. "Owen and Jamie, Ollie and Ewan, Sam and Harley, Siri and Kellie, Sophie and Arabella, Oriel and Ryan, David and Orion, Oblesh and Gavin, Jade and Rubie, Jessie and Natasha and Joli and Emily. If they are in pairs then the ones who you should be able to tell apart from the others first are Obi-Wan and Bruck as although they're both Jedi students Bruck will not be in Jedi robes and you'll be able to tell the difference in colour. Since when they're paired up the Jedi students are together you can't tell the difference in robes so you have to look for Siri and Kellie's lightsabers. Then we have to go for character differences and the Jedi among us will be able to tell Oblesh, Gavin, Jade and Rubie apart. Once you've found them make sure you put a nametag on them so we can keep track of whose who. And I know what's gonna be suggested next as he's a firm believer in discipline." Xanatos rolled his eyes at Mace.  
  
"Well they have lied to us. . .and those of you who know me well will know what I'm thinking. But instead of punishing them we should just make them see that what they've done is wrong. It might be best if done in small groups as each group will probably have a different story as a lot has happened." Mace paused for a moment before carrying on. "So Qui-Gon if you would like to find Obi-Wan, Harley, Ryan and Joli and talk to them. Xanatos if you would take Bruck, Sophie, Orion and Natasha. Master Yoda if you will take Owen, Kellie, David and Jessie. Ki-Adi if you'll talk to Ollie, Arabella, Gavin and Jade. Adi you can talk to Jamie, Siri, Oriel and Rubie. I'll take Ewan, Sam, Oblesh and Emily. First of all just get them into groups with nametags on and once everyone's sorted I'll give a signal and we'll then meet up in an hour after that. But for now, lets head for the auditorium and please bear in mind what Xanatos said as this could get very confusing." Mace finished and everyone who had been assigned a group left with him. The others went to the common room the children had made. 


	3. Punishment

Chapter 3  
  
They'd finished practising and the sound of happy children talking filled the room. Obi-Wan and Bruck went to the side to try to have a private conversation, They felt guilty about tricking the adults. And Obi-Wan had lied to his Master which is a big sin for a Jedi pupil.  
  
Suddenly they both felt a surge in the Force and looked up in time to see Mace Windu, Qui-Gon, Xanatos, Master Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi and Adi Gallia enter the room.  
  
Before Obi-Wan could work out what was happening Qui-Gon had reached him, pulled him up, put a nametag on him and put a tight hand on his shoulder. He then muttered "come on!" and motioned for Bruck to follow him as he led Obi-Wan away.  
  
He led them to Xanatos who basically done the same procedure of putting the nametag on to Bruck and then led him away. Obi-Wan shot a questioning glance to Qui-Gon and was answered with a glare from his elder.  
  
"Okay Padawan," Qui-Gon said with faked calmness, "I need to find Harley, Ryan and Joli. Are you going to help me?"  
  
"Of course Master," the words were off Obi-Wan's tongue before he could think.  
  
Obi-Wan first pointed out Harley who was stood with Sam. Telling them both to come with him and Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon then handed Sam over to Mace. Qui-Gon put his other hand on Harley's shoulder and then asked where Ryan and Joli were while leading them over to a quieter corner.  
  
Ryan and Joli, however, where already on their way over to them as they'd been told by Xanatos that they needed to be with Qui-Gon.  
  
Obi-Wan desperately wanted to ask what was going on but with his Master in a mood like this he didn't dare.  
  
At Mace's signal Qui-Gon lead his four out of the auditorium and to the quarters he was supposed to be sharing with Obi-Wan, but he knew the lad was going to ask if he could sleep in the dormitory with Owen, Ollie, Jamie, Ewan and Bruck.  
  
Qui-Gon sat down in a chair and his Padawan sat down on the floor facing him. Harley and Ryan followed his lead and sat close to him and Joli sat in his lap.  
  
"Okay," Qui-Gon began, "do I have to tell you what you've done or are you going to tell me?"  
  
"We led you into a trap," Obi-Wan responded dully.  
  
"True, that is what you all done but what about you Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked him taking on the role of the Master once more. He didn't like the others watching him scolding Obi-Wan though.  
  
Qui-Gon stood and Obi-Wan copied him. The others stayed sat on the floor. "Please excuse us for a moment," Qui-Gon said and led Obi-Wan out of the room. Once in the kitchen Qui-Gon shut the door and took a deep breath before turning and facing Obi-Wan.  
  
He paused a moment before speaking. Obi-Wan was stood silently, his arms practically glued to his sides and his head bent down slightly, showing that he was in disgrace and he knew it. "Do you want to tell me what you've done?" Qui-Gon asked in what he hoped was a neutral tone.  
  
"I lied to you, Master," Obi-Wan didn't move when he answered and Qui-Gon couldn't see his face.  
  
Qui-Gon had been hoping that Obi-Wan would have looked up when he spoke but no such luck, the boy kept his head hung low. Qui-Gon didn't know what to make of this; he was glad that Obi-Wan knew he was in disgrace and was embarrassed by the fact but it would be easier to do this if Obi-Wan looked at him.  
  
"Ok, head up," Qui-Gon ordered and Obi-Wan obeyed. "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
"I knew you'd tell Master Windu and we'd agreed not to let him know so I didn't want to let all the others down," Obi-Wan found it hard to maintain eye contact with Qui-Gon whilst saying this but he managed it.  
  
"Right. Are there any other reasons?"  
  
"I didn't think."  
  
"I hate to say this but that is obvious, Padawan."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master."  
  
"We will finish this discussion later, Obi-Wan. I have to talk to Harley, Ryan and Joli. Once we head back to meet with the others do not leave my side. Stay with me at all times so I can keep an eye on you." Qui-Gon hated doing this but Obi-Wan had given him no reason to trust him lately.  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan responded bleakly. He saw his chances of sleeping in the dormitory fading quickly.  
  
"If you're good I might consider letting you sleeping in the dormitory tomorrow night but only if you're good!" Qui-Gon felt hard-hearted until he said that and was happy when Obi-Wan's face lit up.  
  
"Thanks, Master!"  
  
"Only if you're good," Qui-Gon warned. He wanted to make Obi-Wan happy as well as obedient but he liked having Obi-Wan sleeping in the same room as him so he could keep an eye on him.  
  
The two left the kitchen and found the other three talking quietly. The conversation abruptly stopped when Qui-Gon entered the room.  
  
Qui-Gon sat back down in his chair and Obi-Wan on the floor. "Okay, according to your godfather you're not going to be punished but you have to see what you done was wrong. And apparently every group has a different story. Do you have any idea why the four of you were put in the same group?" Qui-Gon told them.  
  
"That's a good question," Harley began. "Why are we in the same group?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked to his Master for an answer.  
  
"I was asking you because I don't know myself. Your godfather put you in these groups for a reason and if I know your godfather he will ask you about this," Qui-Gon informed them.  
  
"Does anyone have any ideas?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I think so. . ." Obi-Wan answered hesitantly. "Think about it, if we were asked to get into groups of four with two boys and two girls the groups would be completely different. Ryan, you would be with Oriel, Jessie and Natasha. Joli, you would be with Orion, David and Emily. Harley, you would be with Owen, Jamie and Sam. And I would be with Bruck, Siri and Kellie. I mean we all get along and can work together fine but we'd never even think about coming in a group like this. What Uncle Mace (boy, that sounds weird!) is doing is splitting us all up so we can't make any other plans. I mean let's face it, Harley if you were with Owen, Jamie and Sam something is bound to happen. Just the same as if Joli was with Orion, David and Emily and Ryan and company would be roped into whatever plan they cook up. And if I were with Bruck, Siri and Kellie we would probably try to think of a smart way to get out of this mess or get ourselves roped into Harley and companies plan. Which would not be a good idea!" Obi-Wan finished and the others were beginning to get the picture.  
  
"Hey!" Harley protested. "This is one plan I had no part in!"  
  
"I know," Obi-Wan told her. "We can just blame Owen and Jamie this time!"  
  
"Just out of curiosity, Obi-Wan, but how many times has Owen got you into trouble?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I've lost count!"  
  
"Is he really that bad?" Qui-Gon asked sceptically.  
  
"Owen himself isn't but his plans are, Master," Obi-Wan cockily replied which earned him a warning glance from Qui-Gon.  
  
"Ok, so what are we gonna say to Uncle Mace when he asks?" asked Joli.  
  
"Something along the lines that he done it for safety reasons so that none of us could trick them again," Harley said grinning.  
  
"I've thought of another reason as well," Obi-Wan spoke up.  
  
"Well tell us then," Ryan said eagerly.  
  
"Think about my group. Bruck, Siri and Kellie. I think it's more then a coincidence that I'm in Qui-Gon's group. . ."  
  
"Well, what do you mean?" Harley asked. Ryan and Joli were just as confused.  
  
"I get what you're going at Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon told him, "And yes, Bruck is in Xanatos' group and Siri's in Adi's."  
  
"Oh, so all the Jedi students are with their Master's so they can get a private lecture!" Harley cocked an eyebrow at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, and if I know Xanatos and Adi punishments as well," Qui-Gon told them.  
  
Joli suddenly looked questionably at Obi-Wan. "Are you been punished?" she asked quietly looking worried.  
  
Obi-Wan paused a moment before answering. "Kind of," he said simply.  
  
"You don't make it sound like a big deal, Padawan," Qui-Gon noted aloud, sternly.  
  
"The amount of times these lot have got me into trouble you get used to it," Obi-Wan shot a grin at Harley.  
  
"Would it be wise to ask?" Qui-Gon asked, though he knew what answer he was going to get.  
  
"No," Obi-Wan and Harley spoke at the same time.  
  
"Hey, stop. . ." Ryan and Joli broke off.  
  
"Oh, no," they all groaned together.  
  
"What?" Qui-Gon asked  
  
"We're speaking in unison," they complained.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"It takes ages before we stop."  
  
"Well lets try this," Qui-Gon suggested, "Harley, Ryan and Joli, go into the kitchen and plan what you are going to say to your godfather and Obi- Wan you stay in here for a while and then if we have time we can swap around." Harley, Ryan and Joli left the room.  
  
"Stand up, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan obeyed and Qui-Gon rose with him. Qui-Gon reached out his hand and tilted Obi-Wan's head back on an angle so the he was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Less of the cheeky attitude please, Padawan," Qui-Gon told him while running his hand around Obi-Wan's ear. "After all you wouldn't want a painful punishment, would you?" he asked while pulling Obi-Wan's head back into its normal position by his ear.  
  
"No, Master," Obi-Wan answered, hoping Qui-Gon would let go of his ear.  
  
"Just remember I can do that and if you stray that is how I will get you back to me." Qui-Gon let loose of Obi-Wan's ear and noted it was very red, as he had tugged quite hard, and he knew that it must be sore for Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered dutifully.  
  
"Oh, and how many times has Owen got you into trouble?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never really counted but there's been quite a few times."  
  
"Okay, time to swap over!" Qui-Gon called through the door into the kitchen.  
  
Obi-Wan could almost hear the silent argument going on in there as each one fought not to be the one talking with Qui-Gon.  
  
"Come on, you three," Obi-Wan called. "He won't hurt you or anything!"  
  
Still no one came out.  
  
"Look if someone doesn't come out and trade with me right now I'm gonna come in and trade with the first person I see!"  
  
The door opened slowly and Ryan walked out. "I'll trade,"  
  
"Thanks Ryan! It'll be Harley's turn next, don't worry." Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen.  
  
Ryan stood awkwardly in front of Qui-Gon. He didn't know what to say so he waited for Qui-Gon to speak. 


	4. All's Well

Chapter 4  
  
In Mace's quarters things were going very smoothly. Ewan, Sam, Oblesh and Emily hadn't dared say a thing until he spoke. He had managed to calm them somewhat when he said they wouldn't be punished and they'd began to talk to him.  
  
They'd all even managed to crack a few jokes. The main one was what a bad godfather he was and Oblesh had to back that one up.  
  
"Okay, time to go," he told them and led them out of his quarters and back to the auditorium with the 'bad godfather' joke still going on.  
  
As they approached the auditorium he decided to change the subject. "If you were going to be punished what do you think a suitable punishment would be?" he asked them.  
  
"Whatever you saw fit, Master," Oblesh answered as he opened the door.  
  
"Will you knock it off with the 'Master' thing!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
They entered the room and saw Qui-Gon's group already there.  
  
"Uncle Mace sounds too weird!" Oblesh complained.  
  
"I wonder were I've heard that one," Harley commented dryly shooting a look at Obi-Wan while standing up. She paired up with Sam and they went off towards the stage, talking.  
  
The others walked over to where Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Ryan and Joli were sitting. Mace and Qui-Gon began to talk, Obi-Wan and Ewan were practising their German as they had decided to do a homework together.  
  
"Meine Ferien," they recited together and Mace stopped Qui-Gon and made him listen.  
  
"Freitag den 17. August 2000 Klasse! Ein woche in Spanien! Ich bin selten ungeduldig aber ich bin heute. Vater ist guter Laune, Mutter ist launish und Owen ist doof! Wir sind mit dem flugzeug gefahren." Obi-Wan began.  
  
"Samstag den 18. August 2000 Ja! Heute um neun Uhr wir sind am Teesside International Airport gefahren. Wir sind mit dem Flugzeug und dann mit dem Bus gefahren. Die reise war nicht gut. Um sieben Uhr fünfundzwanzig sind wir an Playa den Bosa gekommen. Ich habe in einer Wohnung übernacht. Sie war ziemlich nett." Ewan took over.  
  
"Sonntag den 19. August 2000 Der Strand ist klasse! Klar blau Wasser. Bruck und ich sind Schwimmen gegangen. Heute Abend wir sind ins restaurant gegangen." Obi-Wan continued.  
  
"Montag den 20. August 2000 Heute habe ich gefaulenzt. Es war sehr sonnig und sehr sehr heiß. Ollie und ich habe Eis gegessen. Es war sehr nett! Kalt! " Ewan tried to ignore the fact that Mace and Qui-Gon were listening in.  
  
"Dienstag den 21. August 2000 Es war ziemlich nebelig Heute. Wir sind einkaufen und dann schwimmen in die Wohnung gegangen." Obi-Wan too tried to ignore his elders, but it wasn't easy. He hoped his god father wouldn't find too many mistakes with the dialogue.  
  
"Donnerstag den 23. August 2000 Heute habe ich Fußball gespielt. Heute Abend sind wir ins Restaurant gegangen. Ich habe Pizza gegessen." Ewan said.  
  
"Freitag den 24. August 2000 Unser ferien ist über. Es war ausgezeichnet." They finished together.  
  
Xanatos' group came in and joined them in time for Bruck to hear Obi-Wan and Ewan finishing. He groaned aloud. "Please don't remind me about the German project!"  
  
"Why what's wrong? Who are you working with?" Obi-Wan asked concerned.  
  
"Jamie."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, Owen bagged Ollie when Auntie Kayleigh said we had to change partners. And since you two had already paired up I didn't have a choice."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So am I. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was blaming you. It's not your fault."  
  
"That's ok." Obi-Wan grinned at Bruck. "And speaking of Jamie, here he comes."  
  
"What about me?" Jamie asked joining them.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Ewan replied.  
  
"Yeah, we were just talking about our German projects," Obi-Wan told him.  
  
"Oh, the German projects. I'm no good at that language!" Jamie moaned.  
  
"Jamie, if you just apply yourself, you'd be fine," Mace told him going into his stern mode much to the disappointment of the others. "If you work properly with Bruck, your project will be just as good as Obi-Wan's and Ewan's which sounds very good!"  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Mace," Ewan said.  
  
"Anytime, Ewan, anytime." Mace returned to his conversation with Qui-Gon.  
  
Jamie walked over to Sam and Harley and Obi-Wan, Ewan and Bruck stayed where they were. Owen and Ollie walked over to Obi-Wan, Ewan and Bruck and Jamie came back over.  
  
"Owen, Ollie, how's your German project coming along?" Mace asked them.  
  
"Not too bad thanks, Uncle Mace" Owen told him.  
  
"Can we have a preview?" Mace asked.  
  
"Err.if you want I suppose we could.right Ollie?" Owen didn't sound very eager. "Als ich elf war, bin ich mit dem flugzeug und dann mit dem Bus nach Amerika gefahren. Es war sehr gut weil es sonnig war. Ich habe in einem Hotel übernachtet." Owen began.  
  
Ollie took over. "Donnerstag den 28 Oktober 1998. Das wetter ist sehr heiß und Ewan ist Sonnenbräune! Das Freizeitpark ist prima. Magic Kingdom ist die beste. Die Achterbann ist spaß. Danach zu Mittag, haben wir Pommes gegessen weil wir hunger gehabt. Heute Abend sind wir ins café gegangen. Danach haben wir die Feuerwerk gesehen."  
  
"Fritag den 29 Oktober 1998. Heute sind wir in ein Wasserfall gegangen, weil es sonnig war. Jamie und ich sind wir fast gefallen! Um zehn uhr sind wir zuhause gegangen weil es überfullt war." Owen said and the joke got a couple of laughs from his audience.  
  
"Sontag den 31st Oktober 1998. Heute habe ich fußball gespielt. Um elf uhr habe ich ein Eis gegessen weil es sonnig und sehr heiß war. Es war sehr nett! Kalt! " Ollie said.  
  
"Montag den 1st November 1998. Heute bin ich ein Wasserpark gegangen, es war total super! Um drei uhr sind wir zuhause gegangen, weil es überfullt war. Heute abend sind wir ins Restaurant gegangen. Ich habe Pizza gegessen." Owen's confidence was now soaring.  
  
"Dienstag den 2nd November 1998. Der Strand ist klasse! Klar blau Wasser. Ewan und ich sind schwimmen gegangen. Heute Abend sind wir ins Restaurant gegangen. Ich habe Fisch gegessen." Ollie's confidence was also sky high.  
  
"Mittwoch den 3rd November 1998. Heute sind wir nach Sea World gegangen. Die Delfins waren prima! Und die Robbe und der Seelöwe! Heute abend sind wir ins Hotel café gegessen. Es war sehr gut weil wir müde waren." Owen finished off.  
  
"That's sounding good," Mace boosted Owen and Ollie's confidence even higher.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked coming over with Natasha, Rubie, Emily, Jade and Joli.  
  
"We're just practising our German projects," Obi-Wan told them.  
  
"We had our first German lesson yesterday!" Emily piped up.  
  
"That's good," Mace told them. "What can you say?"  
  
"We can count up to twenty," they announced proudly.  
  
"Let's hear it then," Ollie told them.  
  
"Ein, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwolf, dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn, sechszehn, siebzehn, achtzehn, neunzehn, zwanzig," they chanted together.  
  
"Oh, German," David groaned joining the group.  
  
"Why, what are you up to?" Siri asked him.  
  
"Verbs!"  
  
"Oh, that's what we're doing in French,"  
  
"Verbs are horrible!" Arabella put in.  
  
"French verbs are easier then German ones," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Really? Then lets hear you recite the 'Etre' verb," Sam challenged.  
  
Obi-Wan rose to the task. "Je suis, tu es, il est, elle est, nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont, elles sont," Obi-Wan finished and looked over to his godfather to see if he was right. Judging by the look on Sam's face she thought he had got it wrong and he was worried.  
  
"Correct," Mace announced. "Well done."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What are you lads up to in French anyway?" Mace asked.  
  
"Food," Jamie informed him.  
  
"Has anyone done that menu homework yet?" Owen asked.  
  
"Yeah," Obi-Wan told him. "It's easy."  
  
"German's easier then French," Ewan announced.  
  
"Let's hear this French homework, Obi-Wan," Mace told him.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Obi-Wan," the younger ones, who hadn't started French, encouraged him.  
  
"Ok, then," Obi-Wan said. "Je prends le petit déjeuner à huit heures. Pour le petit déjeuner je mange du pain, avec du beurre et de la confiture. Je bois du lait. Je prends le petit déjeuner le weekend à huit heures. Pour le petit déjeuner je mange un sandwich au bacon. Je bois du jus de pomme. Je prends le déjeuner à midi. Pour le déjeuner je mange un sandwich au fromage, des chips et une pomme. Je bois du coca. Je prends le goûter à quatre heures. Pour le goûter je mange une orange. Je bois de la limonade. Je prends le dîner à six heures. Pour le dîner je mange du poulet, des pommes de terre, des petits pois et un créme caramel. Je bois du coca." Obi- Wan wasn't sure if it was all correct.  
  
"Excellent," his godfather praised him. "I don't think there was a single mistake in that. Well done."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Help me!" Owen whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'll never be able to speak French that fluently," Harley moaned.  
  
"Yes you will, Harley. It's not that hard once you put your mind to it," Obi-Wan told her kindly.  
  
"My mind doesn't want to be put to it!"  
  
"Don't give it a choice then!"  
  
"Ok, you're free to do what you want now," Mace told them all. All the kids rushed for the exits and the grown ups also left apart from Qui-Gon and Mace. Since Qui-Gon stayed, Obi-Wan also had to.  
  
"What else are you doing in German apart from holidays?" Mace asked the lad.  
  
"Past participles," Obi-Wan informed him.  
  
"Like what?" Mace asked him.  
  
"Ich bin mit dem Rad gefahren. Er hat ein Buch gekauft. Wir haben ein tolles Bild gemalt. Was hat er gesagt? Was hat sie gestern gemacht? And things like that." Obi-Wan gave a few examples.  
  
"Ok then, how do you say I sung a song?"  
  
"Ich habe ein Lied gesugen."  
  
"Ok a harder one. How do you say I played tennis because it was sunny?"  
  
"Err.ich habe tennis gespielt.err.weil es sonnig war," Obi-Wan answered hesitantly.  
  
"Good, how about when I was 3 I went to Spain?"  
  
"Als ich drei war, bin ich nach Spanien gefahren."  
  
"Ok, I've got to get going. I said I'd meet up with Dan and Vox," Mace told them and left the room.  
  
"Let's go back to our quarters, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon instructed him. Qui-Gon stood up and heading for the exit. Obi-Wan followed him out into the corridor and they proceeded down it. Obi-Wan followed behind Qui-Gon but he allowed his steps to drag and his mind to wander about what the others were doing.  
  
On seeing Obi-Wan falling behind Qui-Gon instantly slowed his pace so the lad could catch up. He then remembered his promise to the lad. Once Obi-Wan had got within an arms length away from him Qui-Gon reached out his hand and pulled Obi-Wan to him by his ear. Once he had the lad next to him he pulled Obi-Wan's head back, again by his ear, so the lad had to look at him.  
  
Qui-Gon expected to see the slight pain in Obi-Wan's eyes, but not the fear. Realising that his own apprentice was scared of him, Qui-Gon left go of his ear and put his arm round Obi-Wan's shoulders. He then guided the lad to their quarters as he could sense the tears blurring Obi-Wan's vision.  
  
Once at their quarters Qui-Gon sat Obi-Wan down on one of the beds and went into the kitchen to try to find something to soothe him with. Obi-Wan couldn't help it - after one tear slid down his cheek he couldn't stop the next one's from following.  
  
Qui-Gon came back into the room to see Obi-Wan crying quietly. Without thinking, he crossed the room and put his arms round the boy. Obi-Wan stiffened slightly when he realised Qui-Gon knew he was crying but Qui-Gon managed to relax him by keeping him in his arms and stroking the back of his hair.  
  
Obi-Wan buried his face on Qui-Gon's shoulder and desperately tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. He jumped when Qui-Gon suddenly put some ice on his ear. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," he whispered.  
  
"It's ok, Master," Obi-Wan managed to croak out. "I deserved it."  
  
Qui-Gon leaned back from Obi-Wan, shocked. It was the last thing he had expected the lad to say. Instead of answering Qui-Gon gently wiped Obi- Wan's tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Hey," Qui-Gon teased the lad. "Give me a chance here! I only have one hand and you have two eyes! I can't go that quickly!"  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help it, he began to laugh and his eyes started to dry.  
  
Qui-Gon took the ice off Obi-Wan's ear. "How does your ear feel now?" he asked.  
  
"Cold and numb!" Obi-Wan just had to give the cocky reply but Qui-Gon only laughed and fiddled with the Padawan braid behind Obi-Wan's right ear, tugging at it playfully.  
  
Obi-Wan reclaimed his braid and looked his Master straight in the eyes. "I apologise for lying to you earlier, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon stood pulling Obi-Wan up with him. Keeping both hands on the lad's shoulders, Qui-Gon's eyes searched the lad's face. "Apology accepted, Padawan, just don't do it again."  
  
"I won't, Master." Qui-Gon was making him uncomfortable searching his face like that but he willed his feet not to move and his eyes to remain steady with Qui-Gon's.  
  
"You're learning confidence and acceptance, good," Qui-Gon commented.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at his Master, slightly puzzled.  
  
"You are gaining confidence to accept that you are wrong and you accepted the decisions I made. Both of these facts show you trust me and accept be to be your guide," Qui-Gon explained.  
  
"Oh," Obi-Wan couldn't help but to smile from the praise his Master had just given him. "I didn't see that at all."  
  
"Not to worry, Padawan. I didn't expect you to. Do you have any homework?"  
  
"I've got some Spanish verbs to learn and a history essay to write. As well as a sheet of maths problems."  
  
"Sounds like you're in for a busy afternoon then, Padawan," Qui-Gon said looking at Obi-Wan sternly. "Go get your homework and join me at the kitchen table."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan ran off and returned with his bag of school things. Qui-Gon noticed that he also had his travel pack with him.  
  
Reaching out, Qui-Gon picked up Obi-Wan's current journal. He couldn't understand the language that Obi-Wan had written in but he was determined to find out.  
  
Without looking up, Obi-Wan answered the question before his Master asked it. "It's written in Latin, and no, no one has read that volume."  
  
"This volume?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Obi-Wan finished what he was writing and looked up. "Us oldest six, Me, Bruck, Owen, Ollie, Jamie and Ewan, have a kind of tradition, so to speak." Obi-Wan explained. "Every now and again, we get together with our best friend from the group -"  
  
"In your case, Bruck?" Qui-Gon asked, interrupting.  
  
"Yes, in my case Bruck," Obi-Wan continued "And we'd spend the afternoon reading each other's journals. Coming to think of it, me and Bruck are due a session."  
  
"And you won't translate for your Master?" Qui-Gon asked mildly.  
  
"Ah.err.well.it depends on which passage Master," Obi-Wan stuttered.  
  
"And yet you will let Bruck read everything you write in here?"  
  
"Bruck's my best friend!" Obi-Wan burst out. "I don't keep anything from him and him from me. He's like a part of me and he wouldn't care about what I wrote about him. He'd understand my feelings like I do with him!"  
  
"And yet you feel that I will not understand. Very well." Qui-Gon was stung and Obi-Wan suddenly realised that he had hurt his Master.  
  
"Oh, Master! I don't mean that I don't trust you! I just don't know."  
  
"You don't know what, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked gently.  
  
"How you'll react to what I've written," Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes on the floor.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out," Qui-Gon handed him the journal. "Will you translate the entry which it is open on please."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the page and stifled a groan - of all the entries Qui-Gon could of chosen! But he obediently picked up his pen and a fresh sheet of paper and began to write.  
  
'29th September, Age 13 years I don't know what's happening to me. I feel I should hate Qui-Gon Jinn yet I can't bring myself to do that. He should have given me a chance to explain! It's not my fault! What do I do? Bruck is currently hiding in a water tunnel with Uncle Xanatos so I can't go to him. Speaking to Siri and Kellie would be too weird - I want my father! Or maybe I just want my Master back. I didn't want to throw my life away - I had to - and it's no where near being repaired. I suppose I could just own up to Qui-Gon but that won't give Bruck, Jamie and Ewan a fair, clear stab at the tests. If I do that because I'm AFRAID, they won't get the chance they so rightly deserve. Well, that rules out talking to Qui-Gon, but how can I get back roughly what I had before with him if I'm hiding all this and my emotions are welling up inside of me like this? I don't know what to do, confusion is engulfing me like a storm I can't get out of. I've written a poem/song to roughly describe what I'm feeling.'  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and handed the paper over to Qui-Gon to read.he hoped his Master wouldn't flip! How do you explain something like this to an elder? It's practically impossible.  
  
A pause, then "Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan answered nervously.  
  
"You couldn't bring yourself to hate me, though you felt you should?" Qui- Gon asked.  
  
"No, Master."  
  
"And you're right, I should have given you a chance to explain. Come here, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan slowly stood up from where he was sitting and reluctantly stood in front of Qui-Gon. He was almost certain that his Master was going to kill him.  
  
Qui-Gon reached out his hand and stroked Obi-Wan's cheek, tilting the teens head back so he had to look at him. Seeing the reluctance, fear and relief in Obi-Wan's eyes, Qui-Gon reached out, caught Obi-Wan in a hug and pulled the apprentice on to his lap.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed in relief. Qui-Gon looked at him, puzzled. "I thought you were going to kill me!" Obi-Wan burst out. Qui-Gon merely laughed.  
  
A knock at the door. "Come in!" Qui-Gon called.  
  
Mace Windu walked in holding Obi-Wan's guitar. "I believe this belongs to you," Mace said looking at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Thanks, Mast.err.Uncle Mace!" Obi-Wan corrected himself while both Qui-Gon and Mace laughed. Obi-Wan left Qui-Gon's lap and picked up his guitar.  
  
Another knock at the door. Obi-Wan answered it and found Siri and Adi stood there. Siri also had her guitar with her. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Dad's idea," she groaned.  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan asked, not really sure that he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"We've got to take our guitars and ourselves to the common room."  
  
"I don't like this idea."  
  
"Me neither," Siri agreed.  
  
Adi, Qui-Gon and Mace shared an amused glance. "Why not?" Mace asked.  
  
"You know, Dad! Do you really need to ask?" Siri moaned, which made Obi-Wan stifle laughter.  
  
"Come on!" Qui-Gon instructed opening the door and pushing Obi-Wan gently out into the corridor.  
  
"Dad better just want us to play, I'm NOT singing!" Obi-Wan announced to Siri in a whisper.  
  
"Same here!" Siri agreed.  
  
They entered the common room and found that only Dan was there. Obi-Wan and Siri were relieved.  
  
"Hi, you two," their dad greeted them.  
  
"Hi, Dad," came the innocent chorus back.  
  
"Mace, Adi, Qui-Gon," Dan said in greeting to the other grown-ups.  
  
Life was ok for now.  
  
Should I continue with this or not?? Please review, please!!! 


	5. Practicing

soulfreak - thank you! sorry this took so long!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What's going on Dad?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I just want to discuss something with the two of you," Dan told him, quite seriously which made Obi-Wan and Siri share a look.  
  
"About what Dad?" Siri probed whilst Dan took her guitar off her and she sat on the floor next to Obi-Wan.  
  
To answer the question Dan handed them each a folder. Obi-Wan instantly recognised his music folder. He skipped to the last page with writing on to see if he had passed his grade 8, the last grade he had taken. To his surprise he had passed with a near perfect mark.  
  
See his surprise and correctly guessing what his son was looking at, Dan laughed whilst opening his arms to Obi-Wan who accepted the hug. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and sat back down on the floor. "And you as well," Dan told Siri whilst sweeping her up into a hug.  
  
After putting Siri down, Dan considered them both very seriously. Qui-Gon shot Mace a confused look to which Mace just shrugged.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yes Dad?"  
  
"What lessons do you have on friday morning?"  
  
"Double French with Uncle Xanatos and Litrature with mum," Obi-Wan told him.  
  
"You're not behind in either are you?" Dad checked.  
  
"No Dad!" Obi-Wan was shocked and let it be known in his tone of voice.  
  
Qui-Gon shot him a sharp look.  
  
"Good," Dan brushed over his son's tone. "You'll be coming with me into Della."  
  
"Della?" Adi questioned.  
  
"A town about an hours ride away be speeder," Dan told her. "And Siri you'll be coming with me two weeks after that."  
  
"Good! I need to practice!" Siri told her Dad.  
  
"You'll be fine," Obi-Wan told her.  
  
"So will you. What was your last score?"  
  
Obi-Wan moved his music folder well out of Siri's reach. "Doesn't matter," he mumbled whilst looking at the ground.  
  
"Not gonna work!" Siri told him! "You're my older brother and i know you're not going for a re-sit! You never fail grades! Now what did you get for your grade 8?"  
  
"27," Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
"27 out of 30? For your grade 8? You definately don't need to worry about your grade nine on Friday!"  
  
Obi-Wan brust out into laughter. "Thanks Siri," he said leaning over and pulling his younger sister into a tight hug.  
  
"And you?" he asked after they broke apart. "What did you get for your grade 4?"  
  
"22."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Thanks!" Siri's face broke into a smile.  
  
Mace chuckled slightly and opened his heart to the both of them. They jumped up and wrapped their arms tightly around the godfather that they had almost lost.  
  
Ruffling Obi-Wan's hair slightly, Mace gave the boy a push towards Qui-Gon. "Go on you two, no doubt you've got something to do. Homework or training or something." Obi-Wan groaned once Mace had finished speaking to be greeting by a stern look from Qui-Gon who led him out of the room.  
  
Once in the corridor Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a sharp cuff around the ear. "Less of the attitude and cheek please, young man."  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said politely.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anyone for you to be polite, especially to your elders," Qui-Gon continued.  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-Wan drifted off into his own thoughts.  
  
When they reached their quarters Qui-Gon was still droaning but Obi-Wan had switched off completely.  
  
"Obi-Wan, are you listening to me?!" Qui-Gon used the stern tone for Obi- Wan's benefit.  
  
"No Master," Obi-Wan hung his head out of shame, he knew that he should be paying attention, one day it could save his life, but he was only a teenager afterall.  
  
Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan's chin and held him there, so the boy had to meet his gaze. Looking straight into his apprentice's eyes Qui-Gon saw the sincirtey blazing out of them and smiled.  
  
"Play your grade 9 piece for me," he asked whilst holding out the lad's guitar to him.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, took the guitar and settled down to play. Two hours later he was still playing but Qui-Gon didn't mind. His apprentice was good, even he could tell that even though he didn't have much of a clue about music.  
  
Right up until last minute on Friday mornign Obi-Wan was practising his piece. Qui-Gon could tell he was nervous and pulled the boy into a tight hug. He'd be fine and Qui-Gon knew it.  
  
Bruck came round before lessons started for the day. The two hugged each other tightly and Bruck walked with them down to the hall to meet with Dan. "Don't forget to get the work for me!" Obi-Wan told Bruck.  
  
"I won't" Bruck told him.  
  
Dan came along for Obi-Wan a few minutes later and after another hug from Qui-Gon Obi-Wan and his dad left.  
  
They would return later that day but Obi-Wan wouldn't know his results for a while.  
  
Please, please review!!! *gets down on knees and begs* 


	6. Confused

Soulfreak - thanks for the fruit candies! Brilliant for the mind. Obi-Wan lied to Qui-Gon because he didn't want to let the others down by spoiling their plan by telling Qui-Gon so he lied, ok? If you like this story you'll probably like my other story 'In The Movies'! Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep writing if only one person likes the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
On returning home Obi-Wan didn't even go and see his Master but just went straight to his afternoon lessons as he didn't want to fall behind. All of the oldest six were quick studies but Obi-Wan and Bruck were too of the quickest.  
  
However not even Obi-Wan and Bruck where thrilled with a double maths lesson all afternoon. Especially not when it was this hot. They, however, had no choice in the matter.  
  
Arriving at the classroom slightly earlier, Obi-Wan only had to wait a minute or two before Bruck, who has sensed his presence, showed up.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked.  
  
"Average," Obi-Wan told them whilst they entered the classroom and took their seats, next to each other near the window.  
  
Looking longingly out of the window Obi-Wan sighed. "It's too hot to work!"  
  
"I know," Bruck replied "and Uncle Xanatos set us a load of French homework!"  
  
Obi-Wan groaned. "Great, just great!"  
  
"Yeah, lucky us. You can copy up my notes tonight, if you like."  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to," Obi-Wan told him, "Anything interesting happen in either French or Literature?"  
  
"Nothing, just average lessons."  
  
Just then Ollie and Ewan enetered the room. "Hey, you two," Obi-Wan greeted them turning around in his seat.  
  
"Hey Obi-Wan, hey Bruck,"Ollie replied whilst he and Ewan got out their equipment.  
  
"Anyone seen Owen and Jamie?" Ewan then asked.  
  
"Nope, I've only just got back from my guitar exam, I haven't seen anyone yet apart from you three," Obi-Wan told them.  
  
"And I've been with Uncle Xanatos all lunchtime," Bruck added.  
  
"Oh, well, they'll be here for lesson," Ollie said.  
  
"Yeah, double maths, whose idea was that?" Ewan exlaimed.  
  
"Obviously someone who really doesn't like us," Obi-Wan commented dryly and they all cracked up into laughter.  
  
About two minutes before the lesson was due to start Owen and Jamie turned up breathless and slid into their seats at the front without any comment to the others.  
  
When Obi-Wan shot Owen a quizzical look Owen mouthed back 'I'll tell you tonight' and turned back to face the front as their mum entered.  
  
"Right then," Kayleigh started the lesson, looking at the silent boys in front of her. "Today we need to look at solving quadratics by the formula. Can anyone tell me what the quadratic formula is?"  
  
After thinking for a while Obi-Wan raised his hand hesitantly into the air and got the formula right. The first hour of the lesson was practice on quadratics and the second half was solving simultaenous equations, neither of wish was very exciting.  
  
By the end of the lesson all the boys were very bored and were eager to get out of the classroom and the heat of the day was making them fall to sleep. For once they were glad that the uniforms their parents made them wear included shorts.  
  
After setting them homework Kayleigh dismissed them five minutes earlier as a reward for their good behaviour and was greeted with cries of "Thanks mum!" and "Thanks Auntie Kayleigh!" as the boys hurried to leave the room.  
  
Obi-Wan went with Bruck back up to the dormitory the six of them shared, even though Qui-Gon only let him sleep there on a Friday and Saturday night, to get the French and Litrature work that he had missed that morning. Entering the quarters he shared with his Master, Obi-Wan found Qui-Gon waiting for him. Giving his Master a small smile Obi-Wan disappeared into his room to deposit his school stuff on the bed. He wouldn't change out of his uniform until later, considering that all the kids had a study hour supervised by an adult between five and six and then they got changed and had dinner at six thirty.  
  
Heading back out into the common room, Obi-Wan had planned to read or practice on his guitar before study hour started. Qui-Gon, however, had other plans.  
  
"Sit down, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan sat at the tone of Qui-Gon's voice.  
  
"Now, is there anything you would like to tell me, anything at all?" Qui- Gon asked.  
  
"No, Master," Obi-Wan told him, very confused.  
  
"Are you quite sure about that, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked sternly, not at all happy with his apprentice.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, very confused, which done nothing what so ever to improve his Master's mood.  
  
I know, I'm evil and I'm also sorry that this is short, but please review! 


	7. Sorting Out

Master Elora Dannan - being triplets they have to take some tests. Mace forget that the Jedi of the triplets were his godchildren, in order to get away from the Temple, they hatched a plan with Xanatos and got into trouble for it - any clearer? probably not. What did Obi-Wan do, well nothing! read and find out! lol, dont hurt me! Thanks for the review!  
  
FireFly83 - I'm trying to make it clearer, but its not working! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Master, what are you going on about? I haven't done anything!" Obi-Wan fell silent as Qui-Gon placed him in a corner of the room.  
  
"You can stay there until your study hour, Padawan, and think about your attitude and obedience, or lack there of," Qui-Gon told him.  
  
Obi-Wan was never more happy for study hour to come, but he still couldn't believe that he had practically yelled at Qui-Gon. That was unsuitable behaviour for a Jedi Apprentice, but he still didn't know what he had done.  
  
Entering the school room he saw that his Uncle Xanatos was to be taking his study lesson, that would mean hard work and not talking. He hoped Owen and Jamie wouldn't be almost late, like they had for maths that afternoon.  
  
Hang on a sec... Owen and Jamie were almost late! At that moment Owen walked in the door and Obi-Wan caught his eye.  
  
Taking the hint Owen sat down next to his brother.  
  
"Why were you almost late for maths this afternoon?" Obi-Wan asked in a whisper.  
  
"We were with Unlce Mace, mucking about how we wouldn't want to be Jedi, like we always do, why?" Owen answered, also in a whisper. Uncle Xanatos would not allow talking and they both knew that. Owen, however, was curious, Obi-Wan never broke the rules if he could help it. Something must be up.  
  
"Oh," came the whisper back from Obi-Wan.  
  
"Why?" Owen asked again.  
  
"Qui-Gon is mad at me and i din't know why, but i think he mistook you for me earlier so it doesn't matter now," Obi-Wan explained.  
  
Owen went to reply when Xanatos cleared his throat, he had obviously heard them and they both put their heads down immediately.  
  
Obi-Wan, however, could not concentrate, which was unusual for him. He couldn't stop thinking about how he'd been disrespectful to his Master. If he'd thought just a little he should of realised that his Master might have gotten him mixed up with either Owen or Ollie, it was the obvious answer. Instead he had let his anger take over.  
  
By the end of the study hour Obi-Wan had hardly got anything done and vowed to complete all the work he should have done after he had had a talk with Qui-Gon. He couldn't blame his Master as he knew Qui-Gon was not used to having two lads who looked exactly like his apprentice, yet weren't his apprentice.  
  
Reaching there quarters Obi-Wan took a deep breath and entered.  
  
Please, please, please review! See, it wasn't Obi-Wan's fault! I did tell you! (See top!) 


	8. Crying

Ok, I wasn't going to continue with this but this is for 'Firefly' who asked me to continue. Thanks for the review, sorry but this is only going to be short!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Entering their quarters, Obi-Wan saw his master sat on the couch. Crossing the room quickly, Obi-Wan dropped to his knees in front of him. Not being able to take it anymore Obi-Wan buried his face in his Master's leg and tried to control his tears.  
  
Qui-Gon stroked his hair. "Padawan, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that," Obi-Wan had to force himself to say it. "I've been so stupid!"  
  
"How?" Qui-Gon asked, thoroughly confused, his anger at his apprentice had left him and he now just wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"I should have realised that when you were mad at me, you might have saw either Owen or Ollie. It was Owen and Jamie with Uncle Mace today, not me! I would never leave the order!" Obi-Wan burst out and buried himself closer to his Master, despite the fact that he was still kneeling in front of him. "I never should of yelled at you, I should of thought through things and realised what was going on, instead of letting my anger take over," he sobbed out.  
  
Qui-Gon picked Obi-Wan up off his knees and held him, despite the fact that his Padawan was thirteen and still growing. "I too, should have kept my anger in check, and I'm sorry that I mixed you up with Owen, but it's a easy mistake to make," he whispered soothingly.  
  
Obi-Wan just hiccupped and leaned his head against his Master's broad shoulder, his sobs all spent. "We both should have kept our anger in check and I now know that you didn't want to betray me on Melida/Dann, that you had to, but it still anger me when I thought that you said you didn't want to be a Jedi." Qui-Gon continued, still speaking gently, so as not to upset his apprentice any further.  
  
"I didn't want to betray you, but I didn't want to betray Owen, Ollie, Jamie, Ewan, Bruck and Uncle Xanatos either. That was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. I never want to be in a situation like that again!" Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his Master, as if he let go he wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
"You'll never have to make that decision again," Qui-Gon rubbed Obi-Wan's back soothingly.  
  
"Good," Obi-Wan choked out, silently berating himself for being so childish and pathetic. Unfortunately for him, he shields weren't so good at the moment and Qui-Gon heard him and regretfully gave him a cuff around the ear.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him, shocked and Qui-Gon looked back, attempting to look stern. "Crying is all part of growing up, and it is never pathetic," the apprentice was told.  
  
"Doesn't mean I don't feel pathetic," Obi-Wan mumbled, not intending for Qui-Gon to hear.  
  
"Well, you'll feel pathetic explained to Bruck, Owen, Ollie, Jamie and Ewan why you're grounded," Qui-Gon told him.  
  
Obi-Wan just squeaked and went into what he, Bruck and Xanatos called 'full obedience Padawan mode'.  
  
Obi-Wan climbed down off Qui-Gon's lap and went and took a shower. When he came out Qui-Gon was sat at the kitchen table reading. Obi-Wan grabbed his school stuff and sat opposite. "I'm still sorry that I yelled at you earlier, Master. It's not my place as your Jedi Apprentice to question you." All this was said in a timid voice.  
  
"And I should look after my Apprentice better, it's my duty as your Master to do so," Qui-Gon told him lightly.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at him happily and settled down to work. "Studying right after your study hour, Padawan?" Qui-Gon couldn't help but asking.  
  
"I didn't get much done," Obi-Wan admitted. "I was feeling guilty at the fact I'd yelled at you."  
  
"So you spent the whole hour beating yourself up?" Qui-Gon asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan told him sheepishly.  
  
"Well, at least you're studying now, without me having to tell you to," Qui- Gon commented.  
  
"Well, Uncle Xanatos would kill me if I didn't catch up with my French work," Obi-Wan grinned and then ran for the couch and armed himself with cushion because he had admitted that he was working for his Uncle, not his Master.  
  
"Well, boys will be boys," Qui-Gon groaned and picked his Apprentice up by the waist and began to tickle him.  
  
Ok, this will be continued, but I'm not sure when because of exams. And speaking of exams, I have my maths G.C.S.E in about 2 hours so I'm going to go and study, please leave a review! 


	9. Journal

FireFly 47 - Ok, so I haven't updated in like forever, but thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lou146 - I hope this chapter clears up some confusion!  
  
Blank635 - it's not a sequel, and things are now gradually being explained.  
  
Ok all, I'm sorry this is so short, but I need to get rid of that authors note, so yeah. . .  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Later that evening Obi-Wan had gotten all the homework he needed to do done, and was sprawled on the couch, reading, while Qui-Gon was looking through something or other. He didn't ask what. For some reason, after the blow up that afternoon, Obi-Wan felt that Qui-Gon didn't want him to leave the room. This was annoying him slightly, but better not ask and then have hopes dashed than staying in his Master's good books. After all, that wasn't always and easy thing to do.  
  
Argh! He was sick of this; he was going to write in his journal.  
  
'14th October Age 13 years I am so sick of this! Just because Qui-Gon mixed Owen and me up earlier, I know he doesn't want me to go out without him now. But face it, that really isn't fair! I mean, come on, he should be praising me in a kind of way! I was the one who figured out what had happened and what he'd done! Argh! How did all this start in the first place? How did all this mess happen? Ah yes. . . Uncle Mace. Wow! I can actually call him Uncle Mace again, that's weird! Well, considering he forgot I was his godson and a whole mess ensued, which probably hasn't been explained to anyone very well, but oh well. Why me? Why did I have to be born a triplet on a planet which considers them special and forces them to take tests after their thirteenth birthday? Why did Uncle Mace have to forget about me and Bruck and force us to hatch a mad plan to take the tests which involved me dropping out of the order and helping to fake Bruck's death? Why me? Why? Why? Why?'  
  
'14th October Age 13 years Five minutes later Ok, rant over. . . (Sorry about that Bruck, when you read this, I'm not exactly blaming anyone, just questioning everything. WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?)'  
  
Ok, so it was really short, but I am trying to start to clear up confusion, please review!!!! 


End file.
